


days off

by lxviii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time writing Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxviii/pseuds/lxviii
Summary: mark and hyuck both get a day off. a normal afternoon turns into a heated one.





	days off

his eyes half-closed and sleepy but lustful. his lips are plump and wet from the spit. his hair is messy and laying on the pillows. his breathing is heavy and wet. 

mark loves to see him like this. completely and utterly ruined, wants nothing more but to hear hyuck utter his name in need. the small whines for more are what really turns him on going faster than before 

hyuck reaches his arms up holding on to the top of the bed frame. hyucks mouth falls open and mutters that he's close, as is mark. mark moves his hand from hyuck’s hip to the middle of his waist, lifting and wrapping around him. he thrusts hard making sure to take care of hyuck as well. but just as it's about to happen he stops, not only to tease hyuck but also himself. 

hyuck lets out the neediest whine he's ever heard. he sees hyuck go to touch himself but mark grabs his arm to stop him. "don't touch yourself," 

mark leans over to the bedside table and opens the bottom drawer. he grabs a thick ribbon and a rope. "your turn," mark says as he hands hyuck the rope and tie the ribbon around his own eyes. 

hyuck quickly understands and ties the rope around marks wrist. "on your knees, baby." and mark does as he's told. as soon as he gets in position hyuck pushes him down so his ass is up and his face is down. hands tied behind his back and all. personally, hyuck loves to see him like this. hyuck leans down and whispers into marks ear. 

hyuck held the bottom of his length as he slowly pushes in. marks heat taking him in so well. 

"fuck," mark mumbles. once he bottoms out, he leans over and lightly kisses his neck. 

"move, i can take it." mark says into the sheets. he can see mark clenching his fists. hyuck pulls out slowly, his tip catching on marks rim before slamming back in.

soon, hyuck is pounding into mark. he's close and he needs to hold onto something so he chooses mark. he reaches forward and grabs onto mark hair. pulling his head up so his back is arching just a little. 

hyuck comes, hard. but he gets an idea just as he comes out of his haze. mark hasn't yet, he can tell by the sounds making. hyuck flips him over completely showing the mess that mark is. 

his back is arching and he's squirming, needy for touch. he keeps mumbling pleases and wants. 

"you did this to yourself, baby," hyuck says as he pushes marks sweaty bangs out of his face. "i know i know, just please." is what mark says as he continues squirming. 

hyuck ever so lightly takes his fingers and trails them down marks stomach. he takes his fingers again and trails them lightly up marks length. making mark gasp, and his back arch. fuck he looks beautiful like this. hyuck takes him fully in his hold and pump. 

he twists and jerks the way hyuck does to himself when he's really desperate, and like that mark comes instantly. making the most beautiful noises hyuck likes to hear. 

after the high comes down hyuck takes off his blindfold revealing a smiley hyuck. "you did good, angel." is all hyuck says before he dives down to kiss him. 

after a small makeout session, hyuck climbs off of him and unties mark. they go to the shower to clean up, silently washing themselves. mark replaces the sheets while hyuck changes into pajamas. they dive into bed to cuddle, mumbling stupid jokes and falls asleep in the middle of marks story. god, they love days off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading >.<


End file.
